Fight for the Jedi
by Yatzstar
Summary: Aurra Sing has returned, and is threatening to reveal the location of the Jedi to the Empire, but she needs a holocron to do so. To get a holocron, she needs a Jedi, and they walk right into her trap. AU. Sequel to An Unusual Bounty and Trapped on Tatooine. OC. No flames! T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel time! :D**

* * *

A little green-skinned twi'lek crept through a dense forest, stalking someone. She was only around ten years old, but it was obvious she was a Jedi padawan. A braid of silka beads hung off one of her short lekku.

Her hand strayed to the lightsaber at her belt as she crept through the foliage. Using the Force, she could sense she was drawing near to her quarry.

"Oola!" A voice cut through the trees.

The green twi'lek ran forward to meet the person who had called, who was also the one she had been stalking. "Why the interruption?

An older blue skinned twi'lek stood waiting for her. She dressed in a more revealing fashion than most other Jedi.

"Obi-Wan called." The blue twi'lek said.

Oola tilted her head. "What for?"

"Aurra Sing has resurfaced."

* * *

The Jedi hurried back to the base as quick as they could, so as not to miss much of the meeting. The base was hidden deep in the forest of Cholganna, and the exterior was covered with an array of vines and leaves, disguising it.

Since the Galactic Empire was in control of the galaxy, the Jedi had no choice but to hide on the Outer Rim planets. But unfortunately, a month ago, a certain bounty hunter had found their location, and threatened to give away their location to the Empire and the evil Sith Lord, Darth Vader.

Aayla Secura and her padawan entered the base. On the way to the transmission room, they were joined by Boba Fett.

He had been with the Jedi for a while after he had fallen in love with a Master. Even so, his personality hadn't changed much. He was still rough around the edges and he never expressed any emotions, and he didn't speak often. A seemingly permanent scowl was on his face, and it never changed.

They entered the room together. The other prominent Jedi Masters were already present, speaking with the hologram of Grand Master Kenobi.

Ahsoka Tano and Kura Sai stood to one side, and Luminara Undili, and Kit Fisto stood off to the other.

Boba walked over and took a place slightly behind Kura Sai, dwarfing the already small girl. Her curly blond hair hung over her shoulder in its usual disarray, and he large Jedi robe engulfed most of her body.

Aayla and Oola took a place next to Kit Fisto on the other side of the room.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us." Kenobi said. "As you probably already know, the bounty hunter Aurra Sing has resurfaced, and is posing a threat to the Jedi."

"What can we do about this?" Luminara asked.

"We have planned for a Jedi that is small and agile to sneak onto Sing's ship and place a thermal detonator on board so that we may destroy her and the ship before she releases our whereabouts to the Empire, and we have selected Master Kura for the job."

"You do not expect Master Sai to go onboard Sing's ship alone, do you?" Boba rumbled in his usual deep monotone.

Kura didn't say anything, but she was mildly surprised at his statement. He never used her formal title, but she figured it was because he was standing before the Grand Master.

"No." Kenobi said. "I am aware of how dangerous she is. And that is why I have dispatched Master Ti and Master Koon to help you. They should be landing on Cholganna by early tomorrow morning."

"Master Koon?" Ahsoka perked up. Plo Koon was like a father to her, but she didn't get to see him all that often.

There was a slight chuckle from Kit.

Kenobi smiled slightly. "Yes, Master Koon. Sing's next landing place will be on Coruscant, late tomorrow afternoon. There should be plenty of time for you to make it there."

"Coruscant…" Ahsoka said. "We can do that."

"Any information you can offer in this case would be helpful, Fett."

He nodded slightly. "As you wish."

"Very well. Let us hope your mission goes well, and may the Force be with you."

* * *

**Be prepared for surprises I throw in here!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Boba watched Kura Sai practice her lightsaber combat. He watched as she sliced practice droid after practice droid with her sabers, the blades going so fast they were yellow and blue blurs. He didn't understand how she managed to be so nimble and agile in the overly-sized Jedi robe she always wore.

She was tiny, only reaching five feet tall at the age of nineteen, which meant he had over a foot on her, but somehow she managed.

He worried about her. She was a good Master, but it was obvious to him that she did not know the extent of Aurra Sing's cruelty, and sometimes her craziness got in the way. He didn't want her going after Sing, but he had no choice.

The next thing he knew, she was sliding up in front of him, nearly tripping over the hem of her robe. "Hey Boba." She said, blowing the hair out of her face.

"Are you practicing for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yep!"

"Did you take the mission by choice?"

She nodded. "I did. And I know that you don't like me going after Sing, but I'm going to try my best to get rid of her."

"I have a bad feeling about you doing this. She will kill you if she gets the chance, and you were lucky you got by with so few injuries last time."

Kura snorted. "Oh, come on. That time, I wasn't at my best. This time, it might end up being her versus at least four Jedi, and you. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Aurra Sing was on her way to Coruscant to pick up her ally.

She knew the location of some of the Jedi, which was on Cholgonna, but she didn't know where the rest of them were located. To find out the location, she needed a holocron, and to get a holocron, she needed a Jedi, and to get a Jedi, she needed help.

She picked up her commlink as a voice crackled through.

"I am on Coruscant, standing by until your arrival." A voice hissed through.

"Are you ready?" Sing asked.

"More than." The voice replied. "To think, all this time we thought the Jedi were extinct, and they were just hiding like the cowards they are."

Aurra laughed sinisterly as she flew toward Coruscant.

* * *

Outside the practice room, Kura joined Ahsoka as she walked down the hallway.

"Boba doesn't think you're up to the task?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." Kura said. "Though I can understand what he's thinking. I did get hurt last time."

"Well, she stomped on my lekku, which is almost as bad as getting slashed across the arm." She glanced at her head tails, which dragged along the floor behind her as she walked.

"You should tie those up or something." Kura said. "Then maybe they would get hurt so often."

Ahsoka shrugged. "It's hard to deal with. But, you keep in mind that Boba is only trying to protect you, however annoying it may be."

"Yeah, I guess he gets to annoy me a little bit because I mess with him all day."

Ahsoka snickered. "And yet somehow he still loves you."

They were almost to the end of the hallway when somebody tapped Ahsoka on the shoulder. She turned, and gasped.

Before them stood Plo Koon and Shaak Ti.


	3. Chapter 3

"Plo!" Ahsoka tackled the Kel Dor Jedi.

"What?" Kura gaped. "You're early!"

Shaak Ti smiled. "Yes. It seems that Kenobi was off on the amount of time it would take to get here." She looked Kura up and down. "And it seems the Jedi Knight I last knew was replaced by a Master."

"It is good to see you again, Little 'Soka." Plo said.

Ahsoka didn't even mind the usage of her baby name, which she usually despised. She was too happy to care.

Plo turned to Kura. "It is good to see you too, Master Sai."

Kura nodded.

Down the hall, Oola poked her head out of the doorway of the room. Looking down the hall, she saw Kura and Ahsoka talking to two unfamiliar Jedi.

"Aayla!" she called back into the room. "Who are these guys standing out here?"

Aayla came to the door. "What guys?" She looked out. "Plo and Shaak? They're here awfully early." She gestured to her padawan. "Come on. There's nothing to be scared of."

The twi'leks approached the senior Jedi. Aayla was confident, for she had known the Jedi previously, but Oola came behind her mentor. She couldn't help but be intimidated by the unknown Masters, especially Plo Koon with his mask.

Aayla nodded to the new arrivals. "It's good to see you again!"

"As you, Secura." Plo hissed. "Who might this be?" He gestured to Oola, who was peering out from behind Aayla.

She moved aside, revealing her hesitant padawan. "This is Oola."

"Hi." Oola said quietly, shaking Plo's claw.

"You could learn some lessons in respect from your padawan, it seems." Shaak said teasingly.

Ahsoka snorted and Kura and Oola giggled.

Aayla crossed her arms. "Very funny."

"Do you think we should move on to the mission plans?" Ahsoka suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Shaak said. "Lead the way, Master Jedi."

* * *

In the hologram room, Ahsoka pulled up a map of Coruscant. "From the information Kenobi has given us, we can gather that she will be stopping here." The map zoomed in on what appeared to be a small cantina in the middle of the planet.

"What is she doing there?" Aayla asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "We don't know. Most likely she is either paying off or receiving pay from an ally. We will be landing here." The hologram moved over a block, a red dot indicating where the ship would be landing. "From there, the Jedi can sneak on board the ship, place the thermal detonator, and get off hopefully without any problems. When she leaves the planet, we can detonate the ship."

"Who all is going on the mission?" Shaak asked.

"Aside from us, we plan on taking Luminara, Kit, and Fett."

"Where is Fett, if I may ask?" Plo questioned Kura.

Kura shrugged. "He usually keeps to himself most of the day. He's probably in the library so he won't be bothered."

Oola stood on her tiptoes to see the hologram board. "How many Jedi are going to go onto that lady's ship?"

"Two." Ahsoka answered. "Sing is worth two Jedi all by herself… almost."

"Well, I'm going." Kura said. "But who else is?"

"I will." Shaak said. "Nobody would question two girls hanging around outside a cantina

Kura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just as long as I don't end up in some ridiculous outfit."

"Has Fett provided any helpful information on Sing?" Plo asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. "No. The last time he was affiliated with her was a long time ago, during the Clone Wars, I believe."

"Her ways have changed a little, it seems." Plo mused. "After the Jedi went into hiding, she had no one to hunt anymore, so she took regular bounty hunter jobs."

"Well, what if she told somebody in the cantina about the Jedi?" Oola asked.

"Let's hope not." Aayla said. "That means there might be even more hunters coming after us if the word gets spread. She'd better keep it to herself."

* * *

**Note: updates might not be as frequent, because of school, but I'll try my best to get chapters up as quickly as possible. Also, what are your best guesses as to who Aurra Sing's ally is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Be on the lookout for a Gravity Falls reference!**

* * *

The next day, the Jedi boarded the transport, readying for takeoff.

"Do you have the thermal detonator?" Kura asked Shaak Ti.

The togruta pulled the explosive from her clothes. "I do, even though it would probably be best to keep it in a more stable environment until we need it."

Kura eyed the bomb. "Got that right."

She had removed her Jedi robe so as not to draw unneeded attention to herself on Coruscant. She wore the clothes she usually sported underneath, consisting of a gray shirt, a red scarf that held her lightsabers, pants woven out of leather strips in different shades of brown, and leather boots.

Shaak had also changed into different clothes, which were more suited to the average traveler, with a loose shirt and pants, with boots. The shirt was long for a reason, as her lightsaber was hidden underneath the long train.

Ahsoka came up beside her friend as Shaak wandered of in search of a better place to store the explosive. "How are you doing?"

"I'm freaked out." Kura murmured.

"I can see why." Ahsoka said. "With what happened last time and all. But don't worry, you're in better shape this time." She paused and leaned a bit closer. "What about Boba?"

"I'm not sure." She looked over to where he stood across the room. He was pulling the gloves of his Mandalorian on. He placed one hand on his chest and twitched his shoulders to ensure that his chest plate would stay on. "He hasn't a word all morning."

"Trust me, he's probably more freaked out than you are."

"Really? He doesn't show it."

"Since when does he show emotions?"

"Good point."

Ahsoka looked Kura over. "You're just going to wear your regular clothes? You could have borrowed some of mine."

Kura's face turned red. "What? No way! Everybody already saw me in that slave outfit, and the last thing I need is more exposure."

"What, you don't want to be embarrassed in front of your BOYFRIEN—" Kura slapped her hand over Ahsoka's mouth before she could finish yelling the statement.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Fortunately, Boba did not seem to hear the statement and continued with his tasks undisturbed.

Ahsoka laughed as Kura removed her hand. "Come on man, I'm just giving you a hard time. Though it would've been funny if he had heard."

"No it wouldn't!"

Before they could continue their argument, Kit walked into the room. "Is everybody ready and have what they need?"

"Yes." Everybody answered.

"Good." Kit took his place at the controls. He geared up the ship and pressed some buttons, and the ship arose from the ground. It flew out of the hangar and over above the trees into the blue sky. As soon as the sky turned black, Kit geared the hyperdrive and the ship took off into hyperspace.

The trip passed in relative silence. Aayla and Kit remained in quiet conference about the coordinates, but that was it.

All the Jedi were on edge. Since the rise of the Empire, Jedi rarely ventured into the Core planets, and especially not this many. And Coruscant was a place of memories, as it was where the Jedi Temple used to be. They were taking a high risk.

It only lasted about an hour. Soon enough, they zoomed out of hyperspace and the gray surface of the planet came into view.

Kura was surprised by the amount of traffic that came in and out of the planet. Never had she seen so many ships in one place.

"How are we going to find Aurra Sing in all this?" she asked as they entered the atmosphere.

"I'll know it." Boba said.

The ship eased into the stream of ships going in different directions in the streets of Coruscant. Kura looked over the buildings of the city. It was a whole new world to her. She had been on Tatooine and Kamino before, but none of them had been this busy.

Ahsoka sighed. Once the Jedi Temple had stood in the middle of the city, but it had been torn down when the Emperor had taken over. She missed those days, but the Jedi probably would never rise to its former glory again.

As Kit neared the landing platform where they had arranged to stop, Kura and Shaak arose to retrieve the detonator.

Shaak went back and retrieved it from the compartment she had placed it in. "Do you want to carry it?" she asked.

"No, you can carry it."

"Very well." She placed it carefully in her pocket, and they returned to the control room.

"Do you know which ship it is?" Plo was asking Boba.

"That one." He pointed to a ship down the busy street, which appeared to be a customized type of starfighter.

Kura clapped. "Sweet! Let's do this."

"May the Force be with you." Plo hissed as the Jedi exited.

Ahsoka and Boba followed them to the ramp.

"Have fun." Ahsoka said. "And be quick about it."

Kura turned to Boba. "And you get a kiss _after_ I get back, to prove to you that nothing will go wrong!"

Boba did not reply, but simply stared down at her.

Ahsoka laughed, but he just watched her go in silence. Sometimes she infuriated him.

* * *

Shaak and Kura made their way through the crowded street.

"There's so many people." Kura murmured.

"This is one of the most active planets in the galaxy." Shaak said as she strode through the crowd gracefully. "But I can see where you are you coming from. I suppose you have not been exposed to these types of conditions, as you have been on Cholgonna most of your life."

It seemed to take them forever just to reach the end of the street. Located on the corner was a cantina with lively music coming from inside.

Shaak indicated the starfighter on the other side of the street. Kura nodded and they crossed casually.

They loitered around the ship, making the appearance that they were waiting for someone, but in reality, they were reaching out with the Force, searching for indications of Sing nearby, but fortunately, there were none.

As quickly as they could, they ran up into the ship. They walked down the corridor and into the control room.

Shaak took the detonator out of her pocket, and bent down to place the bomb under the control panel. Kura hung back, pulling both her lightsabers, keeping a lookout for Sing.

She stiffened as a voice behind her growled:

"_Why hello there, little lady_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating sooner! It's tough to finish a chapter with school and all.**

* * *

A blue Durosian male stepped from the shadows. He sported bounty hunter gear, and wore a large hat on his head cocked at a jaunty angle, shading his red eyes.

Shaak and Kura drew the lightsabers, striking defensive poses.

"My, aren't you a little too young and pretty to be a Jedi?" he growled, his voice a metallic hum.

* * *

"Who is that?" Ahsoka asked as she heard the voice through the transmitter. "That's not Aurra Sing!"

Boba recognized the voice. It was an old enemy of his. "Cad Bane." He snarled.

* * *

Shaak flew at Bane, swinging her lightsaber.

Cad pulled his pistols and took a shot at the togruta, but the bullet was easily deflected by the Master's blade.

The Duros had turned his back on Kura, and she ran toward his unprotected side. Right before she reached him, he spun around unleashed his cable. The end wrapped around Kura's wrist, causing her to drop her blue lightsaber.

"You have the skills of a Master." Bane growled. "But you will never outmatch me." At that point, he sent an electric shock through the cable, causing Kura to yell out in pain and crumple to the ground.

Shaak gasped as she saw the smaller Jed's body fall. In this, she failed to notice the person creeping up behind her. The butt of a gun knocked her over the head, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Ahsoka was yelling. "That's _Cad Bane_. Who knows what could happen?"

"Patience, Master Tano." Luminara said calmly. She walked over to the transmission board and pressed the send button. "Master Ti, do you read me?"

No response.

She tried again. "Master Ti!"

This time, a voice answered, but not the one they expected.

"Nice try, Jedi." Aurra Sing said.

* * *

The bounty hunters took off from Coruscant with the Jedi hot on their tail.

Cad Bane stared down at the two unconscious Jedi, and then to the thermal detonator he held in his hand. "They thought they could destroy us, the fools. That was easier than I expected."

"Yeah, well it's about to get a whole lot harder." Sing said from the controls. "They're chasing now, and it looks like more than one."

"Now, let's see what we got here." Bane sidled up to the board. A camera had been installed on the back of the ship so that they could see if they were being pursued, and/or who was pursuing them.

"There are five Jedi and one Padawan." He stated. "And there appears to be a Manalorian with them."

"Fett." Aurra snarled.

"You couldn't possibly mean Boba Fett?"

"Yes, that's him." Aurra said as she swerved out of the way of the Jedi fire. "He joined the Jedi a while ago, all thanks to blondie back there."

Cad looked down at the unconscious Jedi. "He is getting soft… but I can see where he is coming from."

Aurra snorted.

* * *

The Jedi were in pursuit of the bounty hunters. Kit was trying his best, but it seemed like the starfighter was far faster than the transport they were on.

"Come on Kit, can't you go any faster than this?" Aayla urged.

"I'm trying." Kit gritted. "But this transport is old and can go only so fast!"

They were so focused on going after the ship that they failed to notice the small capsule discharged from the bottom, floating through space toward them.

Too late, Luminara sensed the disturbance. "Seismic charge!" she yelled.

Kit tried to slow up, but the charge hit them, blasting them backwards, spinning in circles out into space.

* * *

Aurra smiled she saw the ship sail away. "All too easy."

* * *

Boba groaned. He lay on the floor of the ship where he had been thrown as the charge blasted them. Something was across the front of his helmet. He opened his eyes and saw blue and white stripes across his vision.

He groped about aimlessly, finally resting his hands on the object. He removed it, and found that it was one of Ahsoka's lekku. The togruta lay on the floor a couple of feet away, and one of her head tails had been thrown over him at some point.

He rose to his feet and checked the other Jedi. All of them were alive, but unconscious. The ship was dark, implying that the lights had been knocked out.

But, the transmission panel appeared to be working fine.

Boba walked up to it. A light flashed, indicating that a transmission had been sent to them at some point, but had been missed. He pressed a button and opened it.

It was Aurra Sing.

"If you're not dead by now, I hope you get this, Jedi." She said with a smirk. "We need the information to all the Jedi's whereabouts. If you do not give us the location of the holocron that contains this information within two days, or if one of captives does not give it up first… Well, let's just say there will be two less Jedi to bother me."

The hologram faded.

Boba slowly exhaled. He knew this would happen. He knew it was a bad idea.

Behind him, someone groaned. He turned and saw Ahsoka attempting to rise to her feet. He walked over and helped her rise.

"Ow…" she muttered. "I hate seismic charges."

"Aurra Sing left us a message." Boba growled.

Ahsoka stumbled over to the transmission board and relayed the message again. When it was finished playing, she turned to Boba. "This is not good."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I decided I should let you guys know: I'm making a little animation based off of these stories! It's not going to be long, just more of a test, really, but, there may be screenshots, and when I finish it I will provide a link so you can see it!**

* * *

Kura groaned and slowly came awake. She was lying on the floor of the starship, her head resting in Shaak Ti's lap.

She tried to move her arms, but her hands were held together by handcuffs.

She sat up, and saw Cad Bane and Aurra Sing standing in the front of the room with their backs to the captive Jedi.

"Are you alright?" Shaak asked quietly.

"I think so." Her body still tingled from the shock she had sustained. She looked down at her cuffs, and jerked on them. She yelped as they sent a small surge of electricity through her body.

"Don't try and resist them." Shaak murmured. "The cuffs are specially designed for Jedi. The more you tug on them, the more they shock you, and the tighter they become."

Kura's noise attracted the attention of Bane. He walked over and grabbed her chin, looking her over. "Well, I'm glad to see you're finally awake, girl."

"Leave her alone!" Shaak cried.

Bane let go of Kura's chin and smiled coldly at the togruta. "Very well, miss. Now, we need the location of one of your holocrons."

Kura scowled at him. "Which one?"

"Just the one that contains the information to every Jedi's whereabouts."

"Not a chance." Shaak hissed.

Bane narrowed his red eyes, staring at the togruta. "Fine. Perhaps a couple of days without food or water will change your mind."

* * *

Kit and Plo walked into the control room where the others sat, recuperating from the damage that they had taken.

"It seems our engines were damaged by the blast." Plo hissed. "Ahsoka, have you had any luck in fixing the transmission panel?"

"Nope." She grunted from where she lay on her back on the floor under the panel. "Darn thing doesn't like to cooperate with me."

"I have confirmed that the holocron the bounty hunters are after is the one that has been split into three parts." Luminara said.

"Three parts?" Boba asked.

"The holocron that contains the information to every Jedi's location was deemed so important and so valuable to the Jedi that the information was split into three parts and they were placed onto three different planets." Aayla explained.

"Which planets?"

"Dantooine, Wayland, and the central Jedi base, Yavin 4."

"Ah-ha!" Ahsoka cried. There was an electrical zap, and the lights and buttons on the transmission panel flickered to life. She sat up, banging her impressive lekku on the panel bottom, but despite this, she fistpumped.

"Success!"

Luminara walked over to the panel. "Now let us see if we can get a transmission across to Master Kenobi…" As if on cue, the hologram of said Master appeared.

Obi-Wan looked surprised. "Master Luminara? Has something gone wrong?"

Luminara nodded. "I am afraid so. The bounty hunters captured Master Ti and Master Sai, and in our pursuit, they managed to hit us with a seismic charge. Everyone appears to be unharmed, but our ship was damaged and the engines will not function."

Kenobi nodded. "I will send a ship to pick you up. As for the Masters, I am afraid that there is nothing you can do at the moment until you are provided reinforcements."

"And on top of that," Ahsoka said. "The hunters want the three holocrons with every Jedi's location so that they can hand it over to the Empire. "If we don't give them what they want within two days, they… they will kill the Masters."

Kenobi paused. "This is concerning. I will think of something. In the meantime, you all sit tight while I send help."

* * *

Kura and Shaak had sat there for they didn't know how long. The bounty hunters conversed in quiet tones and kept to themselves. The Jedi did not know where they were going, for they had entered hyperspace.

To pass the time, they focused on the Force, trying to find their friends.

"Can you sense them?" Shaak asked quietly.

"Yes." Kura said, her eyes closed. "They're alive, all of them.

"Even Fett?"

"Even Fett."

"I can feel his distress, even from here." Shaak murmured. "He cares about you very much."

"Oh… I put him through a lot."

"I had my doubts about him when you first introduced him to the Order, but I do now feel convinced that he is on our side now."

Kura nodded.

At this moment, the ship exited hyperspace close to a planet.

Kura craned her neck, trying to identify it through the windshield, but she couldn't. "What planet is that?"

Shaak recognized it immediately, and curled her lip in disgust. "Florrum."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The animation is coming along nicely. I have most of Ahsoka's main base done (which means most everything except facial expressions), and a third of Kura Sai's base done.**

* * *

It was about three hours before the Jedi Knights appeared out of hyperspace to pick them up. They appeared in a large cruiser, and the trapped were more than eager to get aboard.

The Jedi that had been sent to pick them up were the Knights Zatt and Katooni.

Katooni stiffened as Fett walked in. She knew that he had started living on Cholganna at some point, but she had never met him.

His helmet was tucked under his arm, and his various weapons clinked lightly as he walked. His dark eyes passed over the Knights, but he continued on without a word.

Katooni relaxed once he moved on. He scared her.

The cruiser pulled away from the broken transport and took off into hyperspace, leaving the damaged ship floating aimlessly through the stars.

* * *

"Florrum?" Kura asked.

Shaak nodded. "It's a dry planet, with sulfuric geysers. It is home to pirates."

"Pirates? Like bounty hunters?"

"Not exactly. Pirates will do anything for money, not just taking people captive. They are neither for, nor against the Jedi."

Kura wrinkled her nose. "Sounds like Tatooine all over again."

Aurra walked to the back as the ship neared the planet and pulled the Jedi to their feet roughly. "Don't try anything." She snarled at them.

She shoved them to the door when the ship landed and the ramp opened. Dry air swirled through the ship, carrying the acrid stench of the planet.

Outside, a group of Weequay met them.

Shaak snorted when she saw the leader of the gang. "Hondo."

Kura didn't say anything. This was all very foreign to her, and she didn't even know who Hondo was.

"Aurra!" The Weequay that appeared to be the leader cried. "So good to see you again! And these are your supposed Jedi captives?"

"I don't _suppose_ anything, Hondo." Aurra defended herself. "These are real Jedi."

He looked them over. "Perhaps they will have a chance to test their skill later. You may stay here as long as you wish until you pull off your grand scheme."

* * *

On the way to Yavin 4, Katooni kept one eye on Boba. He hadn't said a word, and he simply stared out the window.

The Thothlian leaned closer to Aayla, who sat next to her. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Aayla looked over at the bounty hunter and sighed. "Shaak Ti and Kura Sai has been captured."

"Oh."

A popular topic of Jedi gossip was relationships, and Boba and Kura's had been a particularly well-discussed one.

"He is not bound by the Jedi rules, and thus he can take revenge. If anything were to happen… with his level of skill and reputation… well, let's just say that it would be destruction."

Katooni glanced at him. His structure was like all the other clones of Jango Fett, but he carried a different essence about him; a darker, more menacing air.

"I hope nothing happens. He scares me."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. But all the same, he is vengeful, especially when it comes to Master Sai."

* * *

Currently, said Jedi sat in the den of pirates.

Shaak Ti watched the Weequay swigging whiskey with the eye of someone who was not used to such uncultured mannerisms.

"Foolishness." She muttered.

Kura scrunched up her shoulders, trying to keep herself as small as possible amongst the rabble. She remained silent, watching the pirates if a bit fearfully.

Aurra Sing and Cad Bane sat a table few feet away, having a discussion with Hondo, but at the same time keeping one eye one the captives.

At this point, Hondo rose from his chair and addressed his crew. "And now, we shall have our 'Jedi', here, demonstrate their skill."

Kura looked up. "Do what now?"

Aurra smiled coldly. "I wouldn't mind it if they got killed."

Two Weequay grabbed the Jedi and pushed them forward onto a metal square area on the floor. They removed the Jedi's cuffs and then moved off of the metal surface. Ray shields were activated at the edges of the metal, pinning them in.

"This is dumb." Kura whispered to Shaak. "This is really, really dumb."

"I know." She answered. "But we must comply."

Hondo pushed three objects through the shield and they clattered to the ground.

Shaak picked them up. It was their lightsabers.

"You'll need them." Hondo said.

Shaak passed Kura her lightsabers. "Well, at least they gave us these for whatever we're facing."

At the far end of the area, a hatch opened in the wall and a platoon of B-2 series battle droids marched out.

Kura ignited her sabers, as did Shaak. They had not seen battle droids in a long time, and Kura suspected that Hondo kept a stash of them for moments like this.

The first droids fired at them, but the bullets were easily deflected.

Shaak was the first one to run at the droids. She ran one through, and kicked another one over.

Kura hopped nimbly onto the head of one and stabbed it while deflecting a bullet from another. She jumped off of the droid that she had just stabbed and kicked another one with all her might. Se whirled on another one and Force pushed it into the ray shield, causing it to crumple.

The crowd seemed to approve of this, cheering enthusiastically.

Shaak rolled her eyes at this.

"I told you that they were real Jedi, Hondo." Aurra admonished as she watched the Masters destroy the droids. "But you didn't believe me."

"What can I say?" Hondo said. "I am impressed that you managed to catch Jedi, and especially ones with such skill."

"They've lost their touch over the years."

Soon, the arena was strewn with smoking metal and broken blasters.

Kura stared out at Hondo. "Is that good enough?"

Hondo clapped. "Very good, Master Jedi. I applaud you on your skill. It seems that I quite underestimated you."

The ray shield was deactivated and the lightsabers were confiscated. The handcuffs were placed back upon them.

As soon as they had finished, a great tiredness settled over Kura. No food or water was taking it's toll, and Shaak didn't look much better off.

She hoped that wherever the rest of the Jedi were, they would hurry.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. School and stuff. BUT, four-day weekend for fall break rules! Plenty of time to write.**

* * *

It was about another hour before the Jedi ship reached Yavin 4.

It was a rather out of the way planet, but the population of Jedi was far greater than that of the other planets, for it was the central base.

The base was just as well hidden in the dense trees of the forest, but it was bustling with Jedi coming and going.

The transport landed in the hangar, and they were greeted by two Masters and a Padawan.

"Have you brought them all?" The first Jedi, a Weequay asked.

"Yes, Master Tyr." Katooni said. "Everyone made it."

"Well done." The second one, Adi Gallia said. She turned to the Padwan, who was a Wookiee. "Go alert Master Kenobi that the Jedi from Cholganna have arrived."

The Wookiee growled in consent and ran off.

* * *

The Yavin 4 base was not much different Cholganna. The hallways were bustling with Jedi of all different species. Younglings and Padawans tore down the corridors, somehow managing to get by without smashing into an unwary Knight. The place was crowded with so many Jedi that Ahsoka had to lift up her lekku around her to avoid them being stepped upon as they dragged along the floor.

Boba did not fail to notice the odd glance from a passing Jedi, though he guessed this was to be expected.

The Masters led the Cholganna inhabitants to a room where Master Kenobi and the Wookiee Padawan stood waiting for their arrival.

When they entered, Adi excused the Padawan.

Obi-Wan turned to them. "It is good to see that you have made it, or at least most of you for the meantime."

Katooni nearly jumped out of her skin when Boba spoke for the first time.

"What would be our course of action to ensure that the Masters are safely returned to us without giving the bounty hunters an advantage over us?" he growled.

"I propose that we bring them here."

"What?" Ahsoka cried in disbelief.

"Patience, Little 'Soka." Plo quieted her. "You did not let the Master finish."

"As I was saying," Kenobi continued with a small smile. "We make them think that we are willingly giving them the holocron, and thus bringing them here. From there, we ambush them, and we free the trapped Masters. At this point, Sing and Bane are taken into Jedi custody until further notice. I have no doubt that they will be bringing Sai and Ti along, for why would they leave their most valuable bargaining chips behind?"

"Now it makes sense." Ahsoka said. "But, what are we going to do with all these Jedi? Let the bounty hunters walk freely among them?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. I plan for them to spread out and hide in the forest, and one group will attack the hunters will go find the ship and rescue the Masters."

"I'm part of the rescue team." Boba said.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course. I will decide who goes with you later. But come now, let me show you the holocron, and then we can contact the bounty hunters."

* * *

He led them through the base to the Jedi Archives, which were particularly large. Rows upon rows of shelves stacked with datapads filled with history and information about the Jedi filled the expanse of a massive room.

It was rather quiet compared to the rest of the base, which was buzzing with noise and activity.

Obi-Wan strode over to what seemed to be a frail, ancient woman. "Madame Jocasta," he said. "Could you retrieve the holocron that contains all the Jedi?"

"Certainly." The woman glided away with surprising speed for one of her age.

Boba leaned close to Ahsoka and hissed in her ear: "Who is that?"

"That's Madame Jocasta Nu." Ahsoka answered. "She's the Chief Librarian for the Jedi Archives, and the oldest Jedi on this base. It's a wonder she still gets around. We thought she was old twenty years ago."

After a few minutes, she returned, holding a small box shaped item. "Is this the one you were looking for, Master Kenobi?"

Kenobi took the object. "Yes, thank you." He set the cube on a nearby desk and pressed some sort of hidden button to activate it.

A hologram popped up, which show rows upon rows of names, and off to the right of the names, more rows of locations.

Boba knew that, either on this one or one of the other two, his name was somewhere on the list, and Aurra Sing knew it.

"So many." Oola murmured.

"There are thousands of Jedi." Luminara said. "But alas we are powerless against the Empire."

Obi-Wan closed the list. "Now at least you know the magnitude of what Aurra Sing is after, and the number of lives she intends to jeopardize."

Aayla shook her head. "We cannot let this happen."

"Then let us put our plan into motion."

* * *

Aurra Sing looked up as her holotransmitter beeped.

They sat among the pirates, who were joking around and harassing the Jedi, who were powerless to stop them.

"Bane!" She hissed. "Get over here!"

Bane pushed through the Weequay to her side. "What?"

Aurra set her transmitter on the table and pressed the receive button, and allowed the hologram of the Jedi to come up.

"Have you finally made your decision?" she asked.

"We have decided to hand over the holocrons." Ahsoka said.

"Let me see it."

Obi-Wan pulled the cube from his robes, holding it in clear view for the bounty hunters to see.

"Alright, so you have it. But let me make this perfectly clear, and this applies especially to you, Fett." She leaned forward. "I don't want any tricks. There are to be no Jedi present in the base, and the holocron must be in a clear place where we can find. If you try to pull something, then your little Jedi will be no more. Understood?"

Ahsoka glanced at Boba. His expression hadn't changed, but his jaw was clenched.

Obi-Wan simply nodded, somehow managing to remain calm. "I will see to it myself that this is in order."

"We will be there first thing tomorrow."

The hologram faded.

Ahsoka exhaled. "She hasn't become more pleasant."

* * *

Shaak Ti had not failed to overhear the conversation that went on between the hunters and the and the Jedi, using her sensitive lekku to pick up the sound waves.

She nudged Kura, who was attempting to rid herself of a monkey-lizard that was harassing her the best she could without the usage of her hands.

"What?!" She hissed irritably.

"The Jedi just called Aurra Sing." Shaak whispered in her ear.

Kura kicked the monkey-lizard away from her. "What did they say?"

"They said they are giving them the holocron, but I have a feeling they're going to try something else."

Kura shook her head. "They wouldn't just give the holocron away. They're up to something."

"Shh! Bane's coming over here!"

The Duros came over pushed the two roughly to their feet. "It's your lucky day. Your friends just called and are handing over the holocron."

Aurra stood up from her table. "Come on Hondo, we're going."

The Weequay pirate looked taken aback. "What? Why do I have to come? I don't want to get involved with the Jedi and their laser swords."

"We need somebody to watch the ship and the prisoners while we get the holocrons. I don't trust the Jedi. Besides, I'll pay you."

"But what about the laser swords?"

"Can you fight with an electrostaff?"

"…Yes."

"That'll be good enough. Now come on!" She grabbed Hondo by the ear and hauled him off after Bane through the den of pirates.


End file.
